Unforgiven
by KyoKyon
Summary: Darkness is too consuming.


_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run  
The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you  
Lay beside me, under wicked sky  
The black of day, dark of night, we share this paralyze  
The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through  
Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining..._

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you...

What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?

Lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear  
She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again  
She lay beside me 

_But she'll be there when I'm gone  
Black heart scarring darker still, yes she'll be there when I'm gone  
Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone  
Dead sure she'll be there..._

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you...

What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?

Lay beside me, tell me what I've done  
The door is closed, so are you're eyes  
But now I see the sun, now I see the sun  
Yes now I see it

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you...

What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits,  
The one who waits for you...

Oh what I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you... (So I dub thee unforgiven...)

Oh, what I've felt...  
Oh, what I've known...

I take this key (never free...)  
And I bury it (never me...) in you  
Because you're unforgiven too...

Never free...  
Never me...  
'Cause you're unforgiven too...  
Oh

_**Metallica – Unforgiven Too**_

……………………………

_I watched you as you lay sleeping…_

Night and day meshed into one.

It made no difference anymore.

Shuddering breath hovered in the still air.

A hand slowly reaches out and blindly grabs.

_I always knew this was coming…_

Finding empty air, the hand drops with a soft thud on the floor.

_I tried to fight for you…_

_I screamed, I cried, I bit, I begged…_

_PLEASE!_

_Someone please hear my cry!_

_PLEASE!_

_HELP ME!_

Choking breaths pierce the air.

A scream gurgled out from the shadows.

The hand curls into a fist, drawing blood.

Incoherent cries fill the air.

The dreamer comes into view as she staggers into the dim light.

Her weak legs betray her and she falls onto the floor in an undignified heap.

_Your warm hands holding onto mine._

_You always hid from me._

_Your thoughts and feelings…_

_Yet I still yearned for you to look into my eyes._

_  
Time was breathing down out necks._

_I wanted to grab Time within my palms and squeeze the breath out of it, making it lifeless._

_But it always slipped out of my grasp._

_Time betrayed me._

_It stole you away from me…_

She lay gasping slightly, unmindful of the uncomfortable position.

The door slowly creaked open, slowly illuminating the heap on the floor.

Slow footsteps enter the darkness.

He hand reaches out slowly, tenderly.

She doesn't seem to see him, to feel him softly caress her cheeks.

Trapped in her own memory, she shuts out his words.

The last thing she ever sees is the redness of his hair before the white light floods everything into oblivion.

_You never promised me anything._

_I know Time was running out but I wanted Time to stand still._

_I was selfish._

_I still want to be selfish._

_You told me it was alright to be selfish sometimes. _

_My love was not a release; it held you like a chain to me._

_I may not know all there is to you…_

_But I wanted to try…_

_I wanted those lazy days when you would reveal those little pieces of stories from your childhood._

_I wanted to forever look up to you._

_He snatched you away from me._

_Screaming, I tried to protect you._

_I tried to…_

_I…_

_I let you down…_

_The next time I saw you, you were sleeping so soundly._

_You were cruel._

_You didn't even wake up._

_I know you heard my voice._

_Why wouldn't you answer my calls?_

_Did my tears mean nothing to you?_

_But in my deepest, darkest corner, I knew, you weren't going to wake up. _

_I wasn't ready to bid you farewell._

_We had just begun!_

_I never had enough time!_

_Hatred filled me…_

_He was the cause for this…_

_He knew…_

_He knew what pain it would inflict…_

_His blood ran down my hands._

_His chokes filled my ears._

_I pushed myself deeper into him. _

_I know the cold knife must have hurt._

_How do you like it? _

_Does it not hurt?_

_You bled me dry when you took him away._

_Now, watch as your lifeline slowly bleeds away._

"_You're Unforgiven…"_

………………

"…In the end, it all came crashing down.

Akito's game had to end somewhere.

No one could have foreseen the impact of his actions.

Unexpected outcomes…

He paid for it in blood.

She healed as much as was possible.

But sometimes, on rainy days, she could be caught dazing into emptiness.

I pray that her memories have been buried into the darkest shadows of her heart…"

Shigure stopped writing and put down his pen.

The silence filled the house with only the soft sound of the running water.

She was washing the dishes.

Getting up silently, he slid the door of his study open and padded over to the kitchen.

She was scrubbing the dishes.

She had been scrubbing the same one for the past 10 minutes.

He knew she was lost again.

In that darkness that Hatori could never reach.

Somewhere deep inside, she knew.

She knew exactly what she had done…

She remembered the love and the loss…

_I'm sorry that you met us but I know you will never regret meeting us, no matter how must hurt we caused you._


End file.
